


Affixal

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Disarm [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Protective Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint still has some insecurities about wearing his hearing aids. </p>
<p>Nick Fury has something to say about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affixal

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a part of Ambivalent, but then I figured it worked better as it's own but not entirely separated, thus I made a series.

 "Holy shit." 

Clint cussed, it was always very unsettling for someone to come up behind him which is why he typically took precautions against this sort of thing. But he supposed the spy of spies, Nick Fury would be able to accomplish that. 

He hasn't seen much of the man since he entered Shield, but he's heard many things. 

"Maybe if you were wearing your hearing aids, you might have heard me coming." Fury offered, not sounding too pleased. 

Yeah, Clint probably deserved that. Still, it probably wasn't a good sign he hadn't even been here a few weeks and already seemed to attract the director's attention in the bad way. 

"Well, sir-" Clint tried. 

Fury held up his hand and that motion silenced Clint. "I'm curious, Barton. Do you think because I wear this eye patch that I'm somehow less of a threat?" 

"No." Clint answered immediately. "I don't, sir." 

"Then tell me why you think wearing your hearing aids somehow lessen the threat you are?" Fury asked. He only needed his one good eye to know that Barton hadn't expected him to pinpoint the exact reason why he'd been going around without his hearing aids. Despite the fact he'd been fitted for them, and that they were very expensive. 

In short, it had pissed him off. 

Clint didn't have a good response to that. It seemed trite now that Fury had brought it up like that, but it went against the instincts he'd hardwired into himself after his hearing loss. No one was going to hire a sniper or an archer who had a hearing problem. And letting anyone know that his hearing was anything less than perfect didn't make him feel safe. 

It made him a target because then they'd know where he was weakest. 

The hand on his shoulder surprised him, Clint bit back a squeak of surprise. 

"If anyone has a problem with your deafness, then by all means shoot them. I don't need those kind of people in my organization." 

Nick Fury had been rooting people out of his organization for things like that pretty much since it's inception, even before he'd lost his eye. But he felt a special drive to remind people like himself, who others might question how skilled they could be when they were missing something considered standard, know that Shield was the place for them. 

It took Clint a very long moment to process this information as it felt very surreal. 

He wasn't being let go for disobeying, or even really punished, instead here he was being comforted by Fury about his insecurity. 

"So by shoot, you mean...?" Clint trailed off, amusement clear in his tone as he felt a lot better. 

"Non lethal, Barton. Let's see how creative you can get." 

"Yes, sir." 

Feeling satisfied with how that had turned out, Nick had gone to leave. He had many other matters to tend to. "Oh, but Barton, I see you without your hearing aids again, and I'm going to have your range time restricted." 

Fury might care about his agents, but he can't have them thinking they can just do whatever they like, either. 

"That's just cruel, sir." 

Fury chuckled at Barton's whine. 


End file.
